gods_of_egyptfandomcom-20200214-history
Horus
Horus is one of the Gods found in the movie Gods of Egypt. He is the current pharaoh of all Egypt. Horus is also one of the main characters in the movie. Biography Horus was born to Osiris and Isis, the rulers of all Egypt. He was worshipped by the mortals as the Lord of the Air. Powers & Abilities Powers * Transformation: Like all the gods, Horus is able to transform into an man-beast hybrid with metal instead of flesh. In Horus' case, his form is humanoid with the head and wings of a falcon, coloured gold and silver, with plasma blue colored eyes. The transformation can be full or minus the head and wings, leaving his normal head visible, but when fully transformed, he makes the sound of a falcon instead of speech. When he is with only one eye, Horus believes that he cannot transform into his godly form, however it was later discovered that he could do so regardless of his missing eye once he realised his true journey in life was to protect his people, and steered himself back on track by choosing to try and save Bek over retrieving his other eye. There seems to be no difference in his power with one or two eyes once he is following his true path again. **'Flight:' With the transformation into his godly form, Horus is able to sprout gold and silver colored wings, otherwise identical to falcon wings except for their size and composition, which enable him to fly. He can move at great speed in the sky, even to the point where he can break the sound barrier. * Superhuman Strength: Like all other gods, Horus is tremendously strong and has demonstrated this on many occasions. Such instances included when he hit Bek and sent him flying several feet in the air. Another instance would be when combating the Sphinx by keeping it's paw from crushing him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Horus, like other gods, is capable of withstanding a tremendous amount of physical damage and that also includes mortal based weapons. He can also withstand mortal based ailments and toxins, however he deemed himself unable to withstand the fiery venom that the giant snake mounts of Set's Hunters possessed, and opted to fight them indirectly instead. It seems that while his powers were stripped from him, his durability suffered, although this could be because he was unable to assume his metal godly form which might have been impervious to it. * Divine Sight: Horus's divine attributes as a god lies in his eyes which has the mystical power to see everything with absolute clarity. Even Set considered Horus's eyes to be a valuable asset which he used to enhanced his own power with one of Horus's eyes. This power seems to be retained by Horus even while he was weakened by straying from his destined path, although he cites that his lack of depth perception does indeed impeded him, twice noticeably. The first time is during his fight with Set's first attack on him after leaving the tomb of Osiris, where he appears to suffer from reduced spatial awareness, enabling one of his attackers to land a shallow cut on his back. The second time is by his own admission, as he states to Bek "My aim with a spear is not what it once was." implying that the lack of depth perception made it hard to throw his spear accurately, and he thus has to engage Set's hunters through trickery and close range. Set also (indirectly) claims Horus has never missed a throw before their first fight, although given he is asking "Is it true you still never miss?" Horus may have missed a throw without Set's knowledge before that point. * Telescopic Vision: Horus's divine eyes can be used to see from tremendous distances where he can detect things and people miles away. He can also do this with one eye as well. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Horus is an immensely skilled and powerful warrior, he has supreme skills in all fields of combat. His Uncle Set who is an extremely powerful God and a dangerously formidable warrior had to resort to having his troops to utilise the sunlight to temporarily blind him to best him in single combat while Horus was at full strength. In a rematch, Horus succeeded in overpowering his Uncle despite Set having enhanced his powers by absorbing the attributes of other Gods, however he was only able to do so after regaining his godly form and thus; his maximum strength, durability, and his aerial advantage, which was still superior over Set's new wings as Horus is more experienced in aerial combat. *'Spear Proficiency:' Horus is known to have a great deal of ability in both hunting and combat with a spear, evidenced by slaying a large lion with a single spear and his expert use of Set's old spear, even with its unorthodox khopesh-like blade on the reverse end of the spear. *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Even when without a weapon, Horus has shown proficiency in basic hand to hand combat, able to compete with an armed Set twice, in and out of their respective godly forms. Weaknesses *'Blindness:' Despite possessing absolutely perfect sight, Horus' powerful eyes are vulnerable to being blinded by the sun reflecting off of metallic surfaces such as shields. When Set gouged his eyes out however, he had to resort to utilise his other senses until Bek brought him back one of his eyes and later obtained the other. Category:Gods Category:Characters